My Pokemon Yellow Team
by Froakie345
Summary: This is a story of my Pokémon team.


**Hey guys Froakie345 here. This is just a one-shot creepy pasta. To be honest it isn't scary or creepy just to show my love for my Pokémon.**

* * *

It all started after I turned 14. I had played plenty of Pokémon games. But I decided to go back to one of my favorites: Pokémon Yellow Special Pikachu Version. I know what you're thinking Pokémon Yellow is odd for a 14 year old in 2013 to play a Pokémon game made in 1999. At the time I finally beat the game. I was practically Ash but stronger. I had Pikachu(of course), Pidgeot, Butterfree(It was great for my team don't judge me), Venusaur, Blastoise, And Charizard. I trained them to their fullest power. But when I turned the game on and got to my file it was very weird. I talked to my beloved Pikachu because I loved seeing his happy face. But when I talked to him he looked ready to give me a Thunder with all his effort. I decided to take on the elite four.

When I got to Lorelei something weird happened. Pikachu never listened! Neither did the others! I lost easily. I decided it was a glitch and left it alone for the rest of the day. After I went to sleep I had the strangest dream. I was standing in a strange but familiar town. It was Pallet Town! This must be one of my dreams when I wonder what it's like to be the trainer.

"It's not a dream." A voice said. I looked around but only saw Pikachu!

"Did you actually speak?!" I screamed at my Pokémon.

"Yes I did. Mewtwo transported you hear." He informed me.

"But why?" I asked

"You don't remember? Instead of playing through the Gameboy Mewtwo transported you hear instead." Pikachu explained. It suddenly came back to me.

"I remember now. It was like real life. If I remember correctly Mewtwo froze time. So I could have stayed there as long as I wanted and I could just go back to my time. But I thought Mewtwo couldn't do that. Only Dialga." I remembered.

"Yes but do you think that Mewtwo can't just go ask Dialga himself? This is another dimension so legendary Pokémon can communicate with other legendary Pokémon." He explained.

"Yes but you didn't talk before." I stated.

"Just give me a minute to explain mister 'logic police'." Pikachu said sarcastically. "Mewtwo gave us the power to communicate with you, our so called 'Trainer that always cared for us'."

"Ok then but why didn't you listen to me during our match with Lorelei?" I asked.

"It's been months since you've been with us and you expect us to just listen to you!? NO! We missed you so much." The Pikachu screamed at me. "I want you to feel what we felt. Follow me and don't try anything." I decided to follow him. We walked to Professor Oak's lab. I looked around. It was just like the game. "Do you remember this? It was where your rival snatched the Eevee that you should of had. I knew you sometimes thought why he was such a Jerk. Why you didn't get an Eevee." The electric type stated.

"I won't lie to you Pikachu. I did think that sometimes. But soon I realized that I'd never want to replace you." I said to him with honesty. Pikachu just walked on. I followed him to Viridian City. We ignored it and went to the forest. When we went in it two Pokeballs opened off of my belt. I looked and saw my Pidgeot and Butterfree.

"Do you remember this?" Pidgeot asked.

"It's where you captured us." Butterfree answered.

"Yes I know. I caught you as Caterpie and Pidgeotto." I answered. "We trained, The four of us. And Butterfree you where the biggest help on beating Brock. I remembered you using use confusion on onix like there was no tomorrow."

"Yes but you left us for Pokémon Black 2!" They yelled. "You left us for other games that you thought were better than us!" Those words stung me like a Beedrill. I hurt them. We traveled all the way to Ceurulean city. At this time Venusaur came out of his ball.

"Do you remember this city?" Venasuar asked. "It's where you received me."

"Yes. I received you as a Bulbusaur." I answered. "You where great against Misty along with Pikachu."

"Yes but once again you left us for a different game!" The grass type cried. To be honest me and Venasaur were very close. And it felt like a Poliwrath using Focus Punch to my gut. We walked past the nugget bridge. When we crossed is When Charizard appeared.

"If you remember correctly this is where my previous trainer gave you me." Charizard roared.

"I know. You where a very strong Charmander. And your dig took down Lt. Surge incredibly." I told him. At this I just barely dodged a Fire Blast.

"Yes but you left me to have another Charizard in Pokémon Black 2!" The dragon like Pokémon yelled. Again I kept realizing what I have done. We then traveled to Vermillion City. When my Sixth and final Pokémon appeared: Blastoise.

"Here is where you got me your water type." The turtle said quietly.

"Yes you were a Squirtle who was always getting into trouble." I said.

"Yes and you left me and every one else for other Pokémon games." Blastoise said coldly. We continued to travel and remember our journey. Soon we got to the Indigo Plateau. We traveled to the Champions Room. Due to no people we didn't battle. I looked at the Hall of Fame records. When I saw the portrait I snapped. I began to sob. Soon I was on my knees crying. I realized what I had done. I hurt them.

"I-I-I-I never realized. How much I hurt you guys. I betrayed you." I sobbed. They all looked at me. "I am so sorry guys. I never wanted to hurt my Pokémon. Never in a million years. I know you guys may not. But can you ever forgive me?" I waited for five minutes until I felt a small paw on my hand. I looked to see my very first Pokémon. Pikachu.

"Of course. We only wanted you to know what we felt." Pikachu said. Every one else nodded. After I realized my Pokémon had forgiven me I stood up and wiped my face.

"Thanks guys. And I promise that we'll stay together." I assured.

"Good because if not I'll have to use Thunder on you." Pikachu said. At this we laughed. Soon I felt someone walk in. It was a strong looking trainer.

"You must be Champion Ed!" He said. I nodded. "Good I challenge you to a Battle! GO! CHARIZARD!" The young trainer sent out his own fire dragon.

"So guys ready to have a great match for old times sake?" I questioned. At this they unleashed there battle cries. The young trainer went down easily as we bonded once again to win. I decided to say my goodbye to my Pokémon and awoke from my dream. To that day I played my game and catching all of the original Pokémon. And when I did play my other games I never replaced my Pokémon yellow team.

* * *

**Wow! So that was how I feel about my Pokémon Yellow team! I know there only video games but that's how I feel. Also I may make a sequel to this that will take place before this. And I say once again don't judge me about my Pokémon team. I love them all!**

**Butterfree: Free Free! (That's right!)**

**Pidgeot: Pidg pidgooo! (He means it!)**

**Blastoise: Stoise Blast toise. (You got that right.)**

**Venusaur: Venu venusaur. (You better not think other wise.)**

**Charizard: CHARIZARD! (YEAH OR I'LL MELT YOU!)**

**Pikachu: PIKACHU! (AND I'LL THUNDER YOU!)**


End file.
